


新人歌手

by HYUNNI



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYUNNI/pseuds/HYUNNI
Relationships: 國旻 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	新人歌手

「智旻是洗香香过来的哦...前辈要不要闻闻看？」

。

田柾国关上门，刚刚还用软呼呼小手拉着自己的人坐在床上，貌似因为床很软而心情很好。

「智旻你刚才说有东西要给我看.....是什么？」

「嘻嘻，那前辈得先过来智旻这里才行。」

田柾国回过头，那人坐在床沿晃着腿，笑意蔓延在嘴上、脸上，他不觉对方促狭眯起的双眼奇怪，只是傻傻的走了过去。

「柾国前辈....」朴智旻的双手绕上田柾国脖颈，将他往自己这边带，迫使对方两手撑在他身侧，把他们两一起禁锢在一个手臂宽不到的小小空间内。

田柾国听着朴智旻用令人心痒的气音缱绻的喊着自己，僵直了身体不知道该怎么做，瞪圆的眼睛没一处可以安放，躲到哪都是朴智旻半露出的身体，以及淡淡的，渐渐攻占掉理智的香味。

稍微那么一瞥，他蜜桃色的双唇就在眼前。

好近。

「智旻是洗香香过来的哦...前辈要不要闻闻看？」

连声音都像是入口即化的棉花糖一样甜到牙疼。

肩上打着的是朴智旻清凉的吐息，田柾国半阖着眼，低下了头。田柾国不知道到底哪牌的沐浴乳是这种磨人的清纯奶香茉莉花味，抱着朴智旻吸了一口就停不下来，甚至刚才在门前看见他袒露的胸口的时候都没注意，朴智旻穿着第一次见面的那款宽松绿毛衣。

他能看见他圆润的白色肩头跟凹陷的锁骨窝，那颗长在锁骨的痣装饰在整个人白嫩嫩的朴智旻身上，就跟纯白的糯米团不经意沾上馅儿一样，肮脏又下流，引诱看见他的人们朝那里咬一下、吻一口，甜得人欲罢不能难以停止，如尝禁果般，犯罪的味道如此美好。

他吃疼的哼了一声：「前辈..嗯...把智旻咬痛了要负责哦...」

「怎么负责？」不明的欲望欲火攻心，语速不知不觉中加快，现在的田柾国只剩把朴智旻吃抹干净的想法。

「嗯...希望前辈在智旻下次回归的时候帮帮智旻啦...」他扭了扭身子，田柾国有些愠怒的用手把蹭到自己胯间的他按住，而且他脑子一热就都不会思考，连自己正在被上位也不知道，一心急着要下一步，语气急躁：「就这样？」

「嗯，就这样！」朴智旻笑得软萌萌，边说边把毛衣往下扯了扯，更大片的白嫩流氓似的闯进眼里，光光滑滑可口美味，田柾国眼巴巴的吞了口口水。

「前辈现在已经可以好好享用了哦，没有人会知道的......」

田柾国就那样不知自己是理智的还是被迷魂的睡了朴智旻。不过因为是第一次，朴智旻便将就着他半引导的让他熟悉手法。

田柾国虽然很雏，可是教一下就会。朴智旻坐在他身上自慰的时候，田柾国起初还会脸红，但马上会因为急切的欲望而把他翻过来猛插。

朴智旻仰着头享受，跟处男一起的欢爱总是显得青涩笨拙，但对方不知节制的顶撞却能搞得自己舒服至极。

。

又一次的出专，朴智旻和某位前辈的名字一起出现似乎已经是见怪不怪，但这次比较不同的是，合作的那位是热度终究不减的创作跳舞全能型歌手田柾国，此消息一出即便见怪不怪，也仍然袭卷了整个版面。

饱足的享受了成功，朴智旻却渐淡了田柾国。

从那之后两人莫名的忙碌起来，联系也少，从以前朴智旻主动找，到现在变成田柾国就算主动找，朴智旻也只回在忙便消失无踪。

田柾国认为是自己的问题才让朴智旻对他不理不睬。

他知道自己这样真的太急躁，但或许是他做错了呢？也许朴智旻的意思不是上床呢？

反正在他眼里，朴智旻是无辜的。

理所当然全然忘却教他失身的是朴智旻本人。

而且田柾国也想确定他对朴智旻到底怎么一回事，他从来没有对着一个男生，有着这么不能控制的欲望————无奈对方一直没给他回复。

朴智旻几乎冷淡了他一个月，田柾国心如死灰，就在他要放弃的时候接到通告，得知双方要在一起录节目，结果开始之后田柾国心更死了。

他们各自坐在彼此的对面根本没办法接触，心灵很空虚的田柾国整场心不在焉，只好看着朴智旻笑得东倒西歪的靠在别人身上，一副要人疼的模样。

浑浑噩噩的结束录制，田柾国在没什么人会经过的楼梯间听见应该是朴智旻，但被什么闷住而不明显的声音。

「嗯...嗯唔....」浅浅的呻吟混着嘴唇亲吻的水声，亲了似乎有一会儿，便听见朴智旻软着声音说道：「之后还有行程....体力透支就不好了....」

「智旻真可爱...那事情我会先帮你搞定，下次见面就要给我报酬了，嗯？」

「嗯，谢谢前辈....」

那人丢下一句令人无言的智旻真乖便走掉了，朴智旻呼呼呼的偷笑，想着才不会让你得逞，抬头便遇上眼神可怕的田柾国。

碰。

田柾国把人抓过来抵在墙上。

他当然知道他想问什么，因为他今天就是故意出现在这里的。

所以朴智旻没有回答田柾国，而是转移了话题。他摸着田柾国的身体，小手伸进没扣好的衬衫里：「哦...前辈的身材很好呢.....」

接着不停往下，路过田柾国傲人的胸肌、腹肌与人鱼线，驾轻就熟的手法摸得人燥热。朴智旻解开了田柾国皮带及裤头，拉下内裤，那里是已经微翘起来的东西。

他摸上性器，描摹上头的经脉，「看来这里很需要我呢，智旻就帮前辈做最后一次吧？」

直到最后关头，田柾国才想起之前偶然听到的，关于他的传闻。

传言对于听到的人是耳濡目染的，隐约的会被影响，可以说田柾国对朴智旻一开始的印象不是很好，认识之后他认为朴智旻只是不懂得界线而已，做为后辈他可爱的，傻傻的。

只是这一切都是装的。

田柾国一时语塞。

「.....你.....果然....」

「对啊，我潜规则，但又怎么样，很舒服对吧？」朴智旻的口气很不以为意，也没给他讲话的机会，自顾自的含了上去。

他的口腔窒热，技术也好到吓人。

他将田柾国整根含进又整根退出，小小的手一下把玩囊袋一下套弄性器，舌头则灵巧逗着他的马眼，没几下田柾国就无耻的射进他嘴里。

朴智旻扯扯嘴角笑了笑，熟练的吞掉浓稠的液体，起身擦擦嘴，「很舒服对吧？只要舒服就好了，当作交换条件而言不差吧？」

他耸肩，完全若无其事。

朴智旻完事了就打算走，但被田柾国大力的捏住手腕不让离开。正要喊痛的时候，田柾国便把人抱起，不容拒绝的往他的车跑去。

他在他怀里胡乱挣扎，可是好像一点用都没有，对田柾国来说就是小猫挠痒，朴智旻挣扎着挣扎着还是被塞进了后座。

他原本还想趁着红灯逃下车，但现在是深夜，在路上没什么车的情况下，对方几乎是一路开快车的把朴智旻载到家，一句话都没说，气压低到他开始有些害怕。

朴智旻不记得自己是怎么活着躺到床上的。

就算活着，也不会好过到哪。

田柾国将朴智旻甩到床上，一个劲儿的压着人狂亲。好在衣服早在玄关就都脱好，见床上那人安份不了便狠狠咬了他乳首一口，朴智旻一下就尖叫着疼出眼泪的要推开他，无奈被这么一折腾力气都没了，而做出反抗的后果就是连最后防线的底裤都被扒掉。

再也嚣张不起来的朴智旻怕得直喊不要，在田柾国提着硕大性器挺进的时候哭着叫了出来。

「不要...呜....柾国前辈....」

田柾国拿着他刚才的话激他，「怎么，舒服不就好了吗？别这么快喊不要啊智旻。」

提起他一边的腿田柾国就开始顶弄，一点都不想管身下的人是痛还是舒服，他只想把他撞得只会抱着他的身体喊着他的名字。

「啊..不...啊啊.....！」

朴智旻在田柾国操弄下释放了一次，射精后的身体使不上力，但田柾国没有要停，持续变换着体位插他。

换上气之前就又是一波更厉害的撞击，朴智旻扯着嗓子声音都要叫哑，大脑已经不清楚自己到底在哪里，只好死攀着田柾国的肩，甚至用指甲狠狠抓他确认存在，不知偏向哪方面的生理眼泪越流越多，哭得抽抽噎噎。

「说啊，朴智旻，这样子爽吗？」田柾国咬牙切齿，又顶了一下。

其实朴智旻满久没有做爱了，在真的都忙于工作的情况下，身体有一个多月的空白期，他也是当养身体不在意，结果被田柾国这么一搞，全身都敏感得不像话，嗷嗷叫得像失禁。

田柾国不就只跟自己做了那一次吗，怎么一下子就能让自己这么舒服这么飘飘欲仙————

这么他妈的爽。

朴智旻的手臂遮着自己眼睛，身下一阵一阵的撞击让他的声音都在颤抖，来不及咽下的口水沿着嘴侧流下来。

「爽...好爽...太爽了...」

田柾国冷笑，更猛的干他，朴智旻从一开始的嘶叫转为娇媚的吟声，翻红的穴肉被对方带进又带出，快感灭顶，朴智旻简直喜欢得无法言语，肚子也被田柾国的精射得鼓起，像怀孕一样，中出的精液和淫水也湿了床单一片。

两人肉色的裸体也因此留下痕迹，不管是交合处，还是身体的每一处，就算是全部乱成一团也不知懈怠。

。

不知道持续多久的性爱，身体已经麻木，但朴智旻的屁股还是夹着田柾国要浪要开心。

见状，田柾国扇了他屁股一巴掌。应该要是很痛的事情，朴智旻却吟出淫荡又欲求不满的声音。

「要是这么喜欢，以后我们干脆直接合作吧？」

「反正粉丝们也急着把我们送作堆，不如你就在这里，天天被我操逼操个爽。」


End file.
